


𝐃𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐘. ✰

by wangjisite



Category: Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangjisite/pseuds/wangjisite
Summary: 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙚𝙡 #𝙘𝙪𝙡𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙗𝙚𝙧
Kudos: 1





	𝐃𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐘. ✰

Había intentado de todo. Choques accidentales, proyectos juntos, encuentros en la calle, viajes al mismo lugar, ¡incluso tomó un cuerpo físico para ponerlos cara a cara! Nada funcionó, ellos realmente eran difíciles de vincular.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Destino se sentó frente a Lan Wangji en aquella cafetería a la que siempre iba a leer. De los dos, él era el que más le agradaba, el más tranquilo. Siempre que estaba del lado de Wei Ying su cabeza dolía y pronto entendía porque no se habían dignado a conocerse. ¿Por qué querría Lan Wangji acercarse a alguien así? Pero Destino sabía que ese era el camino que debía recorrer. Pensó, te quedas con él, no hay devoluciones, chico. Aunque ni siquiera lo había aceptado.

En ese momento, una voz femenina, de tono dulce y gentil lo llamó —¡Destino!

Él volteó y observó a la mujer que se presentó frente a sus ojos —Hola, Casualidad.

Ella se acercó con una amplia sonrisa. Vestía de blanco y su cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Su expresión era cálida, alegre. Destino no pudo apartar su mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué torpe mortal está causando problemas esta vez? Nunca se dignan a aceptar lo que les toca, hum. Pero es bueno que hayas bajado, ¡han pasado siglos desde que te vi! Supe que esta vez era algo difícil, ¿qué sucede?

El semblante de Destino pronto cayó y suspiró. Claro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo que descender y hacer las cosas por sí mismo. ¿Qué podía decir? Estos dos eran un caso.

Decidió no hablar y asintió levemente hacia el joven frente a él. Casualidad separó los labios en comprensión y luego se rió.

—¿Quieres ayuda? Podría dártela, sólo debes concederme un favorcito. ¡Antes de que te niegues, te lo diré! Hay otros dos que tampoco se conocen pero... es porque sus caminos no están vinculados, ¿podría el señor Destino ayudarme con eso? Como compañeros, si te niegas, me pondré muy triste.

Así, ella se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y estiró los labios. Destino había apartado la mirada en algún punto, cuando volvió a verla y se encontró con esta imagen se aclaró la garganta y agitó su mano —Claro, seguro, ¿qué es un pequeño favor? Primero resolvamos esto. 

Casualidad se reincorporó y aplaudió felizmente. Destino la vio abrir los labios para hablar pero se adelantó: —Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji, este de aquí es el señorito Lan, con quien quiero unirlo es el problemático. ¿Puedes encargarte de eso?

—Por supuesto —dijo orgullosa y luego desapareció en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

Antes de que Destino pudiera hacer lo que sea, ella reapareció en la silla a su lado sorprendiéndolo. Una suave risa llegó a sus oídos —¿Te asusté? Risa, ya está arreglado, ahora es cuestión de esperar. 

Ambos se asintieron y guardaron silencio. A su alrededor no había mucha gente, no sólo porque era temprano por la mañana sino por la poca concurrencia al local. Lan Wangji disfrutaba del silencio, era un lugar adecuado para él. 

Después de un tiempo, la puerta se abrió haciendo sonar la campanilla sobre esta. Destino observó a la persona que entró, fijándose en su aspecto descuidado, deduciendo que se había despertado hace poco. Tenía su móvil en la oreja y las cejas fruncidas. Su voz irrumpió en la tranquilidad del lugar, cualquiera podía escuchar su conversación: —¡Nie Huaisang! ¡Podrías haberme avisado que cambiarías! 

Destino se giró para mirar a Casualidad pero ella negó aun sonriendo, le sujetó el rostro entre sus cálidas manos e hizo que su vista se fijara nuevamente en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Wei Ying terminó de reprocharle a su amigo a través del aparato y luego suspiró. Pidió algo fuerte para mantenerse despierto y siguió mirando su teléfono. Los dos distraídos, uno con su libro, el otro en redes sociales; Destino pensó que así tampoco iban a lograr algo, pero cuando quiso involucrarse Casualidad lo detuvo: —¡Tú, quieto! ¡Con razón no pudiste unirlos, no los dejas hacer nada!

Habiendo sido regañado, él se acomodó en su lugar frunciendo las cejas. En ese momento, llegó la orden de Wei Ying, que la tomó y se dirigió hacia las mesas. Su dirección era la misma de donde se encontraban. Destino alzó una ceja y seguido, Lan Wangji se levantó con la intención de ir al baño.

El momento fue preciso, tan acertado y asquerosamente cliché que Destino no evitó bufar. Wei Ying no notó a Wangji levantándose, lo que hizo que volcara su pedido en él. 

—¡Aaaah! ¡Lo siento! —tomó algunas servilletas de la mesa en la que estaba sentado Lan Wangji y se dispuso a limpiarlo pero este último se alejó.

—Está bien —dijo tranquilo. Para su suerte, Wei Ying no había pedido algo caliente, si no las cosas se hubieran puesto feas.

—¿Cómo es eso? Te ensuciaste, yo... te lo compensaré, ¿bien?

Lan Wangji estuvo por negarse cuando ambos, al mismo tiempo, levantaron la mirada y se vieron a los ojos. Dos pares de orbes brillaron, parecía que el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor.

Casualidad suspiró exageradamente: —¡Los predestinados! 

Destino cruzó los brazos recordando todas las veces que trató de unirlos y bufó—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo de esta forma? Tan empalagoso...

Ella sólo rió —Lo que sea, ¡se han encontrado! ¿Qué puedes decir ante eso? ¡Ah! Ya casi es hora, ¡vamos, vamos! Cumplí mi parte, te toca.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Destino fue arrastrado por Casualidad. En realidad, transportado a otro contexto. Esta vez se encontraban en una de las calles principales de alguna ciudad. Los autos iban y venían, las personas caminaban apresuradas, el barullo llegó a sus oídos de repente. Tampoco pudo preguntar nada cuando Casualidad exclamó: —¡Hua Cheng! ¡Xie Lian! ¡Sus nombres, une sus caminos por favor!

Con la petición tan repentina, Destino quedó aturdido algunos segundos antes de cumplirla lo más rápido posible. Volvió a ascender y cambió los diseños en una de las tantas matrices que él dibujaba y determinaban el camino de los mortales. Notó algo extraño, pero no lo pensó demasiado cuando estuvo junto a Casualidad otra vez.

Asintió confirmando el cambio y ella se relajó notablemente, luego le indicó que se fijara en un joven que vestía de rojo y caminaba descuidadamente. Este tenía la mirada baja, los ojos apagados, incluso Destino sintió incomodidad en su pecho al verlo. Momentos después, sus pasos comenzaron a ser erráticos, tropezándose varias veces. Él quiso ayudar pero cuando recordó que Casualidad lo había regañado, pensó que era mejor esperar y ver.

Lo que siguió fue la caída del joven. Quizás no había sido algo contundente, pero lo hizo cuando estaba por cruzar la avenida, en el momento exacto en el que un auto se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad. 

Destino no quería interponerse demasiado en esto, sin embargo, tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando los nervios crecían en su interior. Dio unos pasos con la intención de ayudar pero alguien más se adelantó a tomar el cuerpo vestido de rojo entre sus brazos y rápidamente asegurarlo, cayendo al suelo con él. Este otro tenía ropas blancas y un rostro hermoso. Cuando Destino volteó a ver a Casualidad notó sus ojos brillar. 

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar cuando ella comenzó a explicar sin que se lo pidiera: —El que se cayó es Hua Cheng, problemas en su familia, actitud inestable. En su camino estaba escrita su muerte, y lo único que pude hacer fue retrasarla. Destino, tú, al parecer no completaste lo que quedaba de su vida, porque ellos también... Ellos debían conocerse. Xie Lian es el otro, supe desde el principio que se complementaban... pero no los uniste. Estabas muy ocupado viendo a esos dos, no te culpo. Llegar tarde es mejor que no hacerlo. 

De sus labios se escapó un suspiro —Los seguí mucho tiempo... Hua Cheng merecía ser salvado —ella se volteó a verlo y le sonrió—. Gracias por esto, prometo que no causarán problemas en los caminos de los demás.

Los dos siguieron observando a la pareja de mortales. Xie Lian se ocupó de llevar a Hua Cheng al hospital y Destino pudo escuchar su pequeña conversación luego de que el médico le preguntara sobre su familia.

Hua Cheng había dicho: —No tengo a nadie, olvídelo.

Mientras que Xie Lian, después de mirarlo un buen rato, contestó: —Yo estoy aquí, me quedaré contigo.


End file.
